Black Paper Moon - A Soul Eater Sequel
by Broccolio
Summary: A new kishin is born and she will stop at nothing to destroy Maka. Maka is slowly falling into insanity but she doesn't want to tell anyone; not even her partner Soul. (Reviews wanted)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Maka & Soul*

"Sorry to run out on you without making dinner Soul!" Maka said as she rushed out the door.

Soul replied "Where are you…" He was cut off by the door slamming shut as Maka ran out of the door.

*Maka*

It started to poor down rain as Maka rushed into a dark alleyway.

Maka said to herself, "How can I be a weapon? I'm a mister!" The thought kept playing in her mind as she remembered when she transformed into a weapon to protect Soul from the kijin.

"This should be far enough." Maka said panting as she collapsed panting on the ground in the middle of the alleyway.

She regretted leaving her apartment complex without telling Soul where she was going because he is going to freak out and worry nonstop.

"It's not like I can tell Soul the truth – the truth on how I am falling into insanity." Maka mumbled to herself.

It was true ever since she had that battle with the kijin she hasn't been able to control her madness as well as she used too.

"Yes that's right. Go ahead; try to run away from the madness. You won't be able to for long – not that you're going to be alive long enough to go into insanity." A strange voice said.

"Who are you?" Maka asked a little worried since Soul wasn't here to help her.

"Who? Me? Oh I'm nobody. I'm just the wife of the man you murdered with ONE MEASLY PUNCH! Oh and you know Free – the immortal, he's my brother; which means that I am also immortal! I am the new kijin – as in already a kijin, not going to be, and I suppose you deserve to know my name – I am Awekura. I warn you Maka I am much stronger than Free and Asura combined!" Awekura said.

Maka answered trying to hide her fear but failing, "SHUT UP! I don't care who you are. I'm going to take you down."

Awekura replied to her, "But how your weapon, Soul, isn't here to save you. Yet I am here and I am going to return the favor of you killing my husband cold heartedly!"

*Maka*

"Now the only question is...how should I kill you?" Awekura asked.

Maka answered with her voice shaking with fear, "I hope you know that I'm noot going down without a fight."

"You want to challenge me? And without your weapon? Hahaha, you really are stupid!"

"MAKA" Soul said alarmed as he ran down the alleyway.

"Soul?! Soul get out of here she is the new kijin! She's way too strong for us to handle you need to get out of here - now!" Maka said.

"Not without you, Maka" He replied.

"Then make yourself useful and turn into a sythe!" "Right"

"Aww, how sweet a weapon not leaving without his miester. No matter - I'm imortal; you remember me telling you that Maka don't you? It'll just make killing you all the more fun!"

"You really are a dumb kijin arn't you? Did you really think Soul came here alone?" Black Star asked. "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode.

"Right!" she answered.

"I hope you came looking for a fight because I'm gonna' give you one!" Death the Kid said pointing the two identical guns (The Thomsan sisters Liz and Patty) at the kijin's face.

"And don't forget about papa Maka!" Spirit said with his face on the side of the death sythe as Stine - who was holding Spirit- prepared to fight.

Awekura answered to the crowd of DWMA students and teachers, "Even though I could kill you all in a split second - I only came here for Maka... so I'll come back another time."

She snapped her fingers and Awekura was gone - in her place was a shadow whose ego was to fight!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*In the alleyway*

"Get out of here! It's not safe here – Stine and I can handle this shadow." Spirit said to the students.

Maka answered as everyone else was leaving, "I can help, I…"

"No Maka! It's too dangerous and if this person is tracking you we need to leave now!" Soul said interrupting her.

Maka wanted to argue but just nodded her head and left the alleyway.

*Maka & Soul's apartment*

"I didn't know Asura had a wife. I thought…you know… I thought he was extremely afraid of everything." Soul said confused.

"None of us knew," Maka answered.

"Well…why is Awekura after you and only you? Sure you were the one who killed him – but you might not have been able to if Black Star and Kid hadn't beaten him up."

"How am I supposed to know why she is only targeting me?" Maka answered.

"_That's the thing you know. Hahahaha,"_ Awekura said.

"Soul… did you hear that?" Maka asked worried.

"No!? What is it Maka?" Soul asked concerned.

"Awekura… It's Awekura! Don't you hear her?" Maka answered alarmed.

*Stine and Spirit*

"Eh! This shadow doesn't want to go down!" Stine said panting as he was thrown down the alleyway.

"Let's try soul resonance!" Spirit suggested.

Stine answered, "Right! Soul Resonance!"

"It's now or never – this is our last chance!" Stine said as he attacked the shadow.

Stine gracefully landed on the ground as the shadow behind him split in half..

Spirit said, "I know we just crushed that shadow – but something tells me that this is long from over!"

*Maka & Soul's apartment*

"What are you talking about Maka?" Soul asked a little worried.

"You mean to tell me you don't hear her!?"

"No! I don't hear her, Maka! You aren't making any sence!"

"Well if I am the only one hearing her - or should I say, heard her..."

"Wait - you mean to tell me you don't hear her anymore!?" Soul asked.

"No I don't hear her anymore; I was probably was just hallucinating," Maka said still a little worried.

"Alright then. Well I do have a question to ask you." Soul said.

"Ask away," Maka answered.

"Why did you go outside all by yourself?"

Maka wondered if she should tell Soul about how she was falling into insanity - but instead she said, ""I needed...some...fresh air - yes theat's it, fresh air."

"No Maka! I know that's not why you went outsidealone. If you needed fresh air you wouldn't of gone into that alleyway. So tell me why you really went outside!" Soul said immpatently.

Maka answered angerily, "You're acting like I did something wrong - which I didn't! I needed some fresh air and I...I needed to be away from you!"

Maka stormed into her room and locked the door.

*Maka's room*

"Ugh! Why is Soul so annoyingsometimes?" Maka said frustrated.

"Don't you just hate it when you hate someone but they just won't die?" Awekura asked.

"Why are you here and why couldn't Soul hear you ealier?" Maka asked.

"Beacuse, I am insanity itself. When I am in this form only people who are falling into madness can here me!" Awekura answered.

"No" Maka said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Maka's room*

"Stop trying to fight it, madness will take over you – no matter how much you struggle… you will fall into insanity. Hahahahaha!" Awekura said.

"STOP IT! You can't control me. Just leave me alone!" Maka screamed.

Soul rushed in alarmed knocking down her door in the process, "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Oh…yeah…I'm fine. But did you have to knock down my door?" Maka said with a weak smile.

"Um…about that…sorry." Soul said looking at the broken door.

When Soul left she collapsed on the bed and sighed.

Maka really wanted to tell Soul how she was falling into madness, but how could she? She wished she could just…just let go.

"That's right - let go," Awekura said.

"Just let go," Maka answered.

"Now that I am sure you have 'let go' join me. Hahahahaha." Awekura said.

*At school*

"Wassup Soul?" Black Star asked Soul as he hi-fived him.

"Hey guys," Tsubaki said to Kid, Patty, and Liz.

"Hi," The three of them said in unison.

"Hold up…is Maka sick today Soul?" Black Star asked.

*Gasp* Soul's eyes widened when he realized that he had no idea where his mister was, "Maka!"

*Outside of the DWMA*

You really came!? Great," Awekura said a little shocked.

"Of course I did." Maka answered.

"What do you say – will you join me on this path to insanity?" Awekura asked.

"Listen here Awekura I may be falling into madness and there may be times I want to let go but I will not give up that easily. I just pretended to so you would come out of hiding and now I'm going to kick your butt!" Maka answered.

"Aww, what a pity I was really looking forward to working with you it would have been a lot of fun. No matter it will be just as much fun killing you!" Awekura said with a smirk on her face.

*In the DWMA*

"Maka's been acting strange but it's not like her to ditch school or leave…me…I mean the DWMA," Soul said to his friends.

"It sounds more like he's depressed that Maka doesn't trust him enough to tell him everything." Black Star whispered to the weapon in his hand – Tsubaki.

"There she is, right outside of the DWMA and she seems to be talking to… Awekura!" Kid said surprised.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled.

"Huh? Soul…quick transform!" Maka answered.

"Right!" He said back.

"Not all of you again! Maka, we'll - as in the two of us, and no one else – finish this later." Awekura said looking at Maka.

She snapped her fingers and she was gone. In her place was something much bigger than the shadow – it was this giant, black, blob monster of some sort.

"This cannot be good," Maka said to her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*DWMA Students against Shadow*

"We can take him…it." Kid said.

"Come on Tsubaki – shirking mode!"

"Let's get him Soul!" Maka said.

Maka jumped up and started swinging it at the shadow but it barely left a mark when it swung its hand and hit her in the side.

She screamed as she slammed into the ground and slid across the hard surface.

"Maka – are you alright?" Kid yelled to her."

"Yea. My leg just…really hurts." Maka answered.

"You're going to pay for hurting Maka!" Black Star yelled at the monster.

"YAHOOOO!" Black Star screamed as he sliced the monster's arm off.

"Let's go soul resonance!" Maka said.

"The legendary move of the scythe mister! WITCH HUNTER!" Maka said.

She sliced the monster in half and as she landed she stumbled over and fell on the ground holding her leg.

"Maka – are you alright?" Soul asked worried.

Maka didn't say anything she just sat there breathing heavily and holding her leg.

"It looks broken," Kid said staring at her crocked leg.

*A few weeks later at school*

"Maka – I need to know; what aren't you telling me?" Soul asked.

"I've told you everything you need to know." Maka answered.

"So you are hiding something!" Soul said.

"I never said that!" Maka answered defensively.

"Yes you did, you…" Soul was cut off by the announcer…

"Soul and Maka please come to the Death room immediately. I repeat Soul and Maka come to the Death room immediately."

*In the Death room*

"What do you want?" Soul asked.

"It's simple; since Maka is being hunted I need you to do some extra training. I want you to go on a mission involving a witch," Lord Death answered.

"Great – that way we could get a witch soul," Maka said to Soul.

"Can we have the details?" Soul replied to Lord Death.

"Oh yes…of coarse…. Well this witch lives down in the bottom of the Grand Canyon in a cave. This witch convinced a weapon and mister to work for her. Sadly we don't know which weapon and mister pair it is and we only know that the witch is a girl." Lord Death said.

"Great we'll take the case!" Maka answered.

*The Grand Canyon*

"We finally made it to the bottom." Soul said stretching.

"There… I can sense the witche's soul. Come on – let's hurry!" Maka said as she ran into the cave.

"Maka wait what if the witch is expecting us?" Soul asked.

"Then that would be bad," Maka answered.

"Right you are," a familiar voice said.

"Wait… I know that voice…*Gasp*… Medusa!" Maka said alarmed.

"Right again," Medusa said.

"But how? We sliced you in half!" Soul said confused.

Medusa said, "You saw me fade away into nothing right – but did you ever stop to think that you never ate; or even saw my soul!"

*Gasp*

Maka said to Medusa struggling to get the words out, "Then the weapon and mister pair must be Chrona and Ragnerock!"

"Yep, I convinced them to join me again since you are trying to kill the girl who helped me raise them… I'm sure you've met her – her name is Awekura." Medusa answered.

"What!?" Soul said concerned.

"Oh and as for you Maka – I don't like it when someone tries to kill me and my best friend. I will have to teach you a lesson. Oh and I learned some new tricks," Medusa said.

Medusa snapped her fingers and the room went dark. Maka could just barely make out her partner in the distance.

Maka screamed, "SOUL!"

"Huh? MAKA! Look out!" Soul yelled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*In the darkness*

Maka was barely able to dodge a vector arrow coming straight at her.

"Maka if you wish to fight me then you can. I'll bring you back to the cave and everything," Medusa said.

"Then do it – Soul trans…" Maka was cut off by Medusa.

"Only you Maka – I can't have you and Soul actually succeeding in killing me!"

A hole appeared below her and she fell into its deep, dark, unwelcoming space. She reached her hand out to grab Soul's but missed.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed.

He was about to jump in after her but he heard someone yell, "Screech alpha!"

"Chrona!" Soul said angrily.

He dogged Chrona's attack and kept trying to attack him but without Maka there to help him he was easily being beaten.

"Why are you doing this Chrona?" Soul asked.

Chrona replied, "When I found my mom was still alive she helped me deal with the things I couldn't deal with before. She said I won't ever be afraid again if I kill you!"

Soul cut him with his arm/scythe, but the black blood stopped it from going through all the way.

"I hardened the black blood for you, now say thank you!" Ragnerock said to Chrona.

"Th…thank you," Chrona answered.

"I want a thank you very much!" Ragnerock yelled

"So you still can't deal with Ragnerock…huh?" Soul asked Chrona.

"Leave me alone – I will deal with this the way I want to deal to deal with it. Ragnerock screech alpha!" Chrona screamed.

Ragnerock began to scream and Soul covered his ears and fell on the ground.

"AHHH!" Soul screamed in pain.

Chrona said, "You know – I wonder… If you are stronger than Maka, and Medusa is stronger than me, and I'm beating you then I wonder how Maka is doing against Lady Medusa."

*Maka and Medusa*

"Oof," Maka said as she fell out of the hole and onto the ground.

She said to herself, "At least I'm not falling anymore."

"But you're going to wish you were." Medusa said.

"MEDUSA!" Maka said a little worried.

"Vector arrow!" She yelled as she shot one at Maka.

Maka dogged it and angrily asked, "Where's Chrona?"

"Oh… nothing much… He's battling Soul," Medusa answered.

"If you want me dead so bad then why did you bother bringing me down here? You could've just left Chrona to do the dirty work." Maka said.

Medusa replied, "Because, if anyone can change Chrona back it would be you. And why would I give up the pleasure of killing you? Anyway after I kill you no one will be in our way!"

With that Medusa summoned her giant snake (the snake tattoo).

"HISSSSS!" The giant snake said to Maka.

"Shut up and fight me you ugly snake." Maka replied to the snake.

The snake lunged at her but she dogged it and the snake banged his head on the ground.

"Vector plate!" Medusa said as one appeared under Maka.

"Crap!" She said as she flew into a wall. The snake lunged in ready to bite her but she just punched hem in the nose and round-house kicked it in the jaw.

"Time for you to die you ugly snake!" Maka said.

"I can't let you do that. Vector arrow," Medusa said as on sliced Maka in the back.

"Ugh! You know… I liked you better dead…Medusa," Maka said as she collapsed on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Soul and Chrona*

Soul was on the ground trying to withstand Ragnerock's screaming. Chrona looked at him and felt kind of bad for him, but he shook that emotion out of him.

"This time I will make sure I kill you!" Chrona was about to cut Soul in half when he heard Medusa say, "Chrona, bring Soul down here – alive!"

"Yes Lady Medusa," Chrona answered.

"Follow me Soul; Lady Medusa would like you to see something. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Maka." Chrona said to Soul as he jumped down a hole.

Soul jumped down the hole worried about his mister.

When Soul reached the bottom of the hole he saw Chrona walk over to Medusa.

"I have brought him Lady Medusa," Chrona said.

"Thank you Chrona. Soul what do you see?" Medusa asked.

"Well… I see you and Chrona," Soul replied cautiously.

"And what else?" Medusa answered.

Soul's eyes widened as he saw his limp mister on the ground, "MAKA!"

"S…Soul," Maka said weakly without opening her eyes.

"Take her home; before I change my mind," Medusa said.

"Why are you doing this?" Soul asked.

"Because even though I could kill you both right now I want you to go home and tell Lord Death, Stine, Spirit, and everyone else that I am still alive. Let everyone live in fear that I am still here. Oh, and don't bother coming back here to catch me – I already have a new hideout," Medusa answered.

As much as Soul didn't want to do what Medusa wanted what other choice did he have? To stay back and fight then end up getting himself killed.

He lifted Maka up onto his back, "Come on Maka, we're going home."

*In the clinic of the DWMA*

"Is she going t be alright?" Soul asked.

Stine answered, "Of course, she doesn't even need any surgery. All she needs is to be in bed for a couple of days with these bandages around her back."

Spirit asked Soul, "Do you know who the witch or weapon/mister pair was?"

"N…No. I didn't know either of them," Soul said thinking it would be better if he didn't do what Medusa wanted by telling everyone Medusa was still alive.

Soul said apologetically, "I'm sorry Spirit – for not being able to protect your daughter."

"It…It's not yo…your fault. D…Don't worry about i…it," Spirit said trying to hold back the tears.

*A few days later*

"MEDUSA!" Maka screamed as her eyes flew open.

"Shhh! It's okay – you're safe now," Soul said.

"O…Okay. Have you told Lord Death about what happened yet?" Maka asked.

"Let's not do what Medusa wants and tell everyone. We'll track her down and kill her ourselves!" Soul answered.

"Alright. WAIT A SECOND…DID I HAVE TO GET SURGERY! Please say no," Maka asked nervously.

"No, you just need a few days of bed rest with those bandages on," soul answered.

"Wait, if I didn't need surgery then why didn't you stay behind and fight?" Maka asked.

"You would have bled to death you needed to be bandaged up." Soul said with a slight pain in his voice.

"Oh!" Maka answered.

"Man, losing that battle was not cool – not cool at all," Soul said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Maka and Soul*

"Maka, I'm done asking you! Tell me what's going on with you!" Soul said demandingly.

"I've already told everything you need to know," Maka answered shocked by how stern Soul was being.

Soul's voice softened, "No, Maka. You almost got hurt I can't let that happen again! You mean everything to me – I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Soul – I…I can't. I can't bring myself to tell you," Maka said thinking about the madness.

"Maka, if you don't tell me our soul wave lengths might not match anymore. So either you can tell me and I can help you threw this or you could risk losing your weapon and best friend forever," Soul said sternly.

Maka answered, "But if I tell you… you won't want to be my partner anymore. So we might as well stop being partners now!"

Maka ran off crying not knowing where she was going – or even knowing why.

"Huh – why is Maka so annoying sometimes?" Soul said as he walked in the other direction.

After Soul walked for a block he stopped mid step, "Crap! I let her wander off alone – again. Who knows what trouble she could get into?"

Soul searched everywhere but he couldn't find her anywhere. Soul finally gave up and went back to his apartment. Unsurprisingly, Maka was not there.

*At school*

"Yo, Soul – it looks like you haven't gotten any sleep!" Black Star said to Soul.

Tsubaki asked, "Where's Maka?"

"I stayed up all night trying to find her – but I couldn't find her anywhere," Soul said worried for Maka.

"Hey – it's okay. I'm sure she wouldn't ditch class. She's probably already there," Kid said trying to cheer Soul up.

*In class*

When Soul sat down he kept his eyes fixed on the door. Waiting for Maka to come in and take her seat next to Soul. The bell rang and there was still no Maka.

"Maka…what have I done?" Soul mumbled to himself.

Dong, Die, Ding, Dead

Soul went outside getting out of the class and leaving his friends behind.

"Hurry up you slow poke," Maka yelled to someone.

"Huh…MAKA!" Soul yelled.

"Oh hey Soul," Maka said blandly.

"Don't scare me like that – and don't stay out all night; you have to come back to the apartment," Soul said to Maka.

"What are you talking about Soul? I don't live with you anymore. Remember when I said that we shouldn't be partners anymore, I meant that," Maka replied to Soul.

"But I'm your weapon – you can't ditch me," Soul said shocked.

"No, Soul. You're not my weapon, Kayto is. He found me crying in the street and he took me to his apartment when he asked me if I was a weapon or mister. I told him mister and it turns out he was a weapon. And better yet we matched soul wave lengths, so we became partners." Maka told Soul.

Soul answered, "This cannot be happening!"

*Kayto and Maka's apartment*

"Maka – it's late. You should get some sleep," Kayto gently said to Maka.

"Alright; goodnight," Maka said as she went to her bedroom.

""Good night," Kayto answered as he kissed her on the forehead.

Maka blushed as she went into her room and closed the door.

"I miss Soul. I wish this never happened," she sighed as she pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

Kayto went into his room and said to himself, "Yes Maka. Fall in love with me. The closer you are to me the closer Awekura is to killing you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*At school*

"Yo, Soul. I heard Maka got a new weapon. Is that true?" Black Star asked.

"Y…yes," Soul answered with tears threatening to come out.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Tsubaki said patting him on the back.

"It's going to be alright," Kid told Soul knowing that wasn't true.

"I can't imagine what you're going through Soul. But I bet I would feel the same way if Patty left me for another sister," Liz said hugging Patty.

"Thanks' for your help but I should go home," Soul said.

On his way home he felt something warm slide down his face – he was crying; well not crying because he only allowed one tear to come down.

*Maka and Kayto*  
"Hey Maka – do you want to grab a mission before we go home?" Kayto asked.

"Yea, sure," Maka replied.

"How 'bout this one?" Gesturing to one that took place in the desert – in a cave.

"Not very descriptive, but okay," Maka said smiling at Kayto.

*In the dessert*

"Which way do we go?" Maka asked.

"That way," Kayto pointed to the west.

"H…how do you…never mind." Maka said.

"We're probably going to run into a giant of two – nothing we can't handle," Kayto said smiling.

For a long while they were silent.

"Looks like you were right, except that giant is a lot bigger than usual!" Maka said staring at the biggest giant she'd ever seen.

"I'm going to transform now – okay Maka?" Kayto said.

"Right!" Maka answered.

Kayto transformed into a bow and arrow.

"Try shooting for his nose – it's where it is the most venerable!" Kayto said.

"How do…you know all…never mind," Maka said as she shot an arrow at the giants nose.

"RAHHHH!" The giant yelled angrily at them.

"Come on Maka – soul resonance!" Kayto yelled.

"Okay let's give this a try!" Maka said.

Kayto/bow/arrow caught on fire, "Are you supposed to do that?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Of course – we're in soul resonance! Now take about five arrows and shoot them into the sky, I'm going to shoot them down onto the ugly giant," Kayto answered.

"O…okay," Maka said as she did what she was told.

With one last roar the giants was gone and a red soul floated into Kayto's had (who had already turned back into human form.)

"Let's get back on the road," Kayto said.

*At the DWMA*  
"Soul, Lord Death would like to see you in the Death Room," Stine said right before he was about to dissect one of the rarest lizards in the world.

Soul went to the Death Room and when he was greeted by Lord Death he just looked down at his shoes.

"I know I wasn't called down here to be greeted – so cut to the chase," Soul said without looking up from his feet.

"Well I heard Maka left you for a guy named… Kayto, right?" Lord Death asked.

"Yea and I don't want to be reminded." Soul answered annoyed.

Lord Death answered, "No, no that's not the point. Maka just went on a mission with Kayto – but I fear she is never coming back! I found out that the witch wasn't the only one who convinced a weapon and mister pair to work for her. Awekura did to, we are led to believe that Kayto is the weapon and Kilkay is the mister. Kayto is just pretending to be Maka's weapon so he can lure her into Awekura's trap. You do the math Soul," Lord Death said

"Lord Death – make sure to tell Black Star and Kid to back me up; I leaving now so you'll have to tell them!" Soul yelled as he ran out of the Death Room.

Before Lord Death could answer Soul was gone.

*In the desert*

"There's the cave – right up there," Kayto told Maka.

As the motorcycle came to a stop Maka jumped out and Maka did a hand gesture for Kayto to transform but instead he grabbed Maka's arm and pinned it behind her back.

"Ow, stop it. That hurts!" Maka said with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Very good, Kayto," Awekura said.

"You were in on this, Kayto, all along. I…I trusted you! So that's how you knew where to go and how to beat the giant." Maka said as she began to cry.

"Of course – did you really think my brother would be a weapon to a mister that is a weak as you?" Kilkay said.

"Bring her over here," Awekura said.

"This time Soul isn't her to save you!" Awekura said looking into Maka's crying eyes.

"I'm sorry Soul, for everything I've done. I'm so, so sorry." Maka said.

"Don't worry, I forgive you; but you better not think I'm going to forgive them," Soul said to Maka, but looking at Awekura.

"Thank you Soul. Now if you don't mind, transform!" Maka said.

"*Sigh* I should have know you were going to come," Awekura said.

"Yea, and Kid and Black Star should be here soon."

"Soul – do you remember when I said I would kill Maka when it was only the two of us; well now I don't care, you can be here when she dies I just want her dead. That is if she doesn't fall into madness first," Awekura said looking at Soul.

"Sorry – but I can't let you keep that promise!" Kid said.

"YAHOO! Guess who? It's Black Star and I am here to assonate you. HAHAHAHA!" Black Star said.

"Not all of you again – can she not just die? Maka – this is the last time I will let all of you go; and live for that matter. Next time I will kill your friends as well. I am trying to let you die without having to think about how you were responsible for your friend's death! Now be gone!" Awekura said.


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! ENJOY - **** - I MADE IT LONGER THAN USAUL BECAUSE IT IS SO LATE!**

* * *

Chapter 9

*In the desert*

"Soul – as much as I hate running away… We should leave. I don't want all of you to get hurt over this," Maka said.

"No way is a god like me going to back down from this fight!" Black Star yelled.

"Come on Black Star we have to leave. Maka is right," Kid said with strictly.

"But a god like me doesn't back down!" Black Star continued to argue.

"Then don't think about it as backing down – think about as leaving for extra training," Tsubaki said kindly but firmly.

"But…but…fine," Black Star said in defeat.

*Later that night in Soul and Maka's apartment*

"Listen Soul, I'm sorry about changing partners and not trusting you… it's just I can't bring myself to tell what is wrong, because I know you are going to hate me after words," Maka said apologetically.

"It's cool. Besides I should trust you enough so that you don't have to tell me everything – just never tade me for someone else ever

again!" Soul said sharply but still understanding.

"Huh? How can I see her soul? We're so far away," Maka mumbled.

""Um, Maka what are you talking about? What soul are you seeing?" Soul asked confused and slightly worried.

"Call me crazy… but I see Medusa's and she is halfway across the state at a high school called, Saltwater High School." Maka answered.

"Well, we can't tell Lord Death that it is Medusa and we can't take our vacation days early. So we are going to need an excuse! How about we pretend you have a long lost sister that you never told anyone about?" Soul asked proud of his idea.

Maka dropped her head and her eyes filled with sadness.

"Wh…what's wrong. Was it something I said?" Soul asked confused.

"Well it's just when I was five I actually did have a sister, her name was Laki. Laki had just turned four two months ago mama gave her a fur jacket and I had made her a beaded bracelet with her name on it. She wore the bracelet every day and called it her good luck charm. But the only luck it brought her was when she found out she could turn in to a titanium fan only a few days after I made the bracelet. Well it seemed like right after she realized she was a weapon kijin eggs kept attacking her. Luckily I was there to back her up. After our first fight against a kijin egg, Laki said that she wanted to be my weapon as long as I promised to always be by her side. Of course I eagerly accepted. When I turned six I was old enough to come to the academy but I refused to go until Laki was old enough. Unluckily, a few weeks before her sixth birthday, mama and papa started having arguments. When mama threatened to leave papa Laki ran out of the room covering her ears and crying saying she couldn't hear them argue any more. I decided it would be best if I gave her some space but an hour later I went to check on her but she wasn't there. Mama, Papa, and I searched for her everywhere but all we found was her fur coat soaking wet beside a river. We figure she drowned and mama told papa it was his fault that she had left. So mama left to travel the world without me. Of course that wasn't the only reason mama left – papa had always been flirting with other women but it sure was a big part. Anyway, papa finally convinced me to join the academy – so that I could get happy again, and I met you." Maka said putting a fake smile on her face.

"I am so sorry – I had no idea. We don't have to use my plan if you don't want to, but if you had a sister then why don't you tell people instead of saying you are an only child?" Soul asked.

"Because, people always ask me where she is and to tell them about her. And that brings up to many painful memories. Oh, and I don't mind using your idea to catch Medusa – but if I have a fake sister then her name is going to be Laki," Maka answered.

"Great," Soul answered smiling showing his sharp teeth.

*In the Death Room*

"Oh, of course I let you go see your sister. But I really wish you had told me you had a sister instead of told me you were an only child. And when you get back from your trip I want you to tell me everything about your sister. However, since you are leaving Death City for a week – I want you to enroll in classes at Saltwater High School and I want you to take Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty with you," Lord Death said in his childish voice.

"Okay, thank you Lord Death!" Maka said happily.

*In front of Saltwater High School*

"Well that was one long ride," Liz said stretching.

"Um, Black Star I know I let you be the one to pick the electives but you were only supposed to pick two - not four!" Maka said a little irritated.

"I am a god I can pick as many electives as I want!" Black Star defended.

"Whatever," Maka answered.

"Okay, so let's have a look at our classes. Drama with Mr. Phipps, Art with Mrs. Laursen, English with Mrs. Griffin, Chinese with Mrs. Gao, History with Mr. Gorman, Woodshop with Mr. Walter, and Gym with Mr. Mallory. Great this sounds like fun," Tsubaki said excitedly.

"We should get to class," Maka said looking at the time.

"I would but a god like me and his weapon look godlier if they arrive late!" Black Star exclaimed.

"How….How could this school do this to me? The trophies in this case are uneven! I must fix it! If I don't - then how can I handle something much more important than this? But I don't have the keys and I can't break the glass! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" Kid said crying on the floor.

"No, you're not garbage. Garbage is icky! You're not icky! There, there," Patty said patting his back.

"You really think so?" Kid asked.

"Of course!" Liz said.

"Then let's fix this trophy case!" Kid exclaimed.

"Fine you can catch up to us, come on Soul. Soul?" Maka asked.

Soul was being surrounded by a bunch of girls, "I'll catch up to you Maka; you don't want to be late for class now do you?"

"Soul has always been popular – even at an unknown school," Maka mumbled. Maka lost herself in thought when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry I wasn't looking," Maka said apologetically.

"You better be sorry. I don't want to be seen running into such an unpopular girl like you!" a strange girl said.

"On second thought, I'm not sorry and you're a jerk!" Maka said as she began to walk away.

She felt herself be pushed against a wall. The strange girl tightly pinned her on the wall. Maka was about to fight back when she read the words on a bracelet she was wearing… _Laki. _

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Maka asked.

"It's none of your business!" The girl answered.

"But…" Maka was cut off by the bell.

"Crap, we're late for class! Come on girls let's go!" The girl said running away with two girls following her. She yelled back to Maka, "We'll finish this later!"

With that they were gone and they left Maka alone. Maka said to herself, "No, please don't go. I…I think you're my sister!" But all there was, was silence and Maka had let her sister run away from her…again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*In the classroom*

Soul rushed in the classroom well aware that he was late and Maka was going to be so mad at him. He pushed the door open and ran inside.

"You're Soul, correct?" Mr. Phipps the drama teacher asked.

"Yea, sorry I'm late. A bunch of girls surrounded me and I couldn't get here before the bell rang," Soul said as sincerely as he could.

"Riiiight… Well you won't need to worry about running into them after class," Mr. Phipps said calmly.

"Why – am I in trouble?" Soul asked worried.

"Well, since you are late for my class you can make up the lost time in detention after school," Mr. Phipps said firmly.

"But…but…fine," Soul sighed in defeat.

As Mr. Phipps was taking role he asked the class, "Has anyone seen the new students – Black Star, Tsubaki, or Maka?"

Soul was ashamed that he hadn't noticed his meister had disappeared. He knew were Black Star and Tsubaki were, but he knew Maka wouldn't dare be late for class – especially if it was her first day. As if on cue the door swung open, Maka came in and her face was pale as if she saw a ghost but her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Maka – do you want to explain why you are late?" Mr. Phipps asked.

"Oh…ummm… I didn't know my way around since it is my first day and I got lost. I am sorry, I promise it won't happen again," Maka said apologetically.

"Well since it is your first day I'll let it slide," Mr. Phipps said.

"WHAT! I tell you why I'm late and I get a detention? Then she tells you she's late and you let it slide? That's sooo not fair!" Soul yelled.

"Listen – I'm letting it slide with her because she is obviously very sad about something and I am not going to make things worse for her by giving her detention. Now sit down Soul before I give you a lunch detention too!" Mr. Phipps said angrily.

Am I really that readable? Maka wondered to herself. I don't want anyone to be worried about me. Maka walked to her desk and sat down without looking at Soul even though she knew he was staring at her.

Soul really wanted to know what was wrong. It was rare for her to be late for class and then not even pay attention to the teacher. He was about to ask her what was wrong when the door was kicked off the hinge.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARIVED!" Black Star yelled.

"I am sooo sorry Mr. Phipps," Tsubaki apologized.

"Well Black Star you have detention for being late and breaking my door. As for you Tsubaki I am going to have to give you detention to for not trying to stop Black Star and being late," Mr. Phipps said irritated.

"I understand – we will pay for the door," Tsubaki exclaimed.

After about 45 min. later the bell rang and everyone rushed outside.

Art went by very fast since all they did was origami. But English was a much different story. Mrs. Griffin (the english teacher) started to yell at Black Star when he wouldn't stop saying 'ain't'. She gave Black Star a detention but he already had one so he was going to have to go to detention tomorrow after school instead of today. In Chinese class Mrs. Goa yelled at Black Star and gave him a zero for the day because every time she tried to teach the class a new Chinese word Black Star would yell something stupid about how that word represented his godliness. Nobody saw Maka at lunch but she was there at her history class. History was really boring and Soul fell asleep which didn't surprise Maka. Woodshop was interesting because Black Star cut himself on the saw and Kid fainted when his wooden number eight wasn't perfectly symmetrical. Then in gym Maka felt like she was going to throw up – she just wanted to go home and restart the entire day.

RING RING RING RING

Everyone rushed throughout the hallways so that they could get home. Soul walked up to Maka and told her, "Go straight to the hotel and after detention I'll come pick you up and we'll go find Medusa."

"Alright – see you then," Maka answered as she walked away.

*On the sidewalk to the DWMA student's hotel*

*Sigh* Maka was really upset that she had let her sister run away from her again – and she could tell that her had changed. Maka couldn't even be sure if that really was her sister.

"Hey you! Come with us...unless you are too afraid," The two girls that were there when she had seen her sister earlier that morning said.

"I'm not afraid, I'll come with you," Maka said confidently.

She followed the girls into an alleyway where she saw Laki.

"I told you we were going to finish this later – it's later; let's finish this!" Laki said.

"Okay, but first – I need to know where you got that bracelet." Maka said.

"Who cares where I got it; I don't go around telling my life story to just anyone," Laki said a little bit confused, but she quickly shook that away.

"I care where you got. I know a lot about that bracelet," Maka said.

"If you are so interested in my life story then let me show you a small part of it!" Laki exclaimed. With that her hand transformed into a titanium fan.

Maka then knew – it was her sister. She had so much to catch up on, but the only thing she managed to say was, "Laki."

"How do you know my…ohhhhh," Laki said looking at her bracelet with her name on it.

"No Laki, I don't know your name because I looked at your lucky charm," Maka said in a gentle voice.

"How do you this is my lucky charm?"

"I made it for you," Maka said.

"No…you couldn't have. My sister made this for me…"

"You idiot. I am your sister," Maka said – making sure to sound sarcastic on the 'you idiot' part.

"Maka?! Maka!" Laki yelled as she ran up to her sister and embraced her in a hug.

As if Laki had read Maka's mind she immediately started explaining everything, "I didn't leave because of you – I just couldn't take mama and papa's arguing."

"It's alright. Laki have you found a meister yet?" Maka asked.

"Well my friend, Cole, is a meister and he wanted me to be his weapon – but I turned him down because I knew that one day you would find me and hold to your end of the deal we made a long time ago. Maka are you ready to be my meister?" Laki asked excitedly.

Maka became really sad, "Um…about that… I thought you were dead, and when papa finally convinced me to join the academy I met a weapon named Soul. We became partners and I can't just leave him. I'm really sorry, if I knew you were still alive I wouldn't have gotten a weapon."

"But you made a deal. You promised me that you would always be by my side. You agreed on being my meister! You…you LIAR!" Laki yelled as started to cry.

"Listen… I know you're mad at me – but you should take Cole's offer. I don't want you to get hurt," Maka said gently.

"Who cares about my safety – and don't you dare say you do because you abandoned me!" Laki yelled as she transformed her hand into a fan.

"Listen Laki, I know your mad at me. And I wouldn't care if you wanted to beat me up and hate me for the rest of your life – but you see, my weapon…he got out of detention 30 min. ago and if he gets to our hotel and I'm not there he is going to freak out. And he doesn't know you're alive, so if he came here saw you trying to hurt me he wouldn't hold back on you. You could get really hurt and I don't want that. Please just let me go and I'll meet up with you another time and you can do whatever you want with me then," Maka said worried for her sister's safety.

"I can't trust you! Let your stupid weapon come! I'll show him that I am stronger than him and then I'll teach you that you can't just abandon me!" Laki said pushing her against the brick wall holding her fan/hand at her neck.

"Laki please! I don't want you…" She was interrupted by Soul.

Soul rushed down the alleyway and growled at Laki, "Get off my meister!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Maka, Soul, and Laki*

"Soul – please don't…" Maka was interrupted by Soul.

"Stay out of it Maka. I told you to go straight home and you let some stranger get you into trouble!" Soul said completely oblivious that it was Laki – not just some stranger.

Laki stepped back from Maka and transformed both of her hands into a fan (not just one). She was a little taken back by Soul's appearance– she had never seen someone so angry at her.

"Look, I don't want to fight, I…" Laki was cut off by Soul.

"Well you should have thought about that before you tried to kill my meister!" He snarled at Laki.

"Kill? Oh, I would never! She's my sister – I'm just mad at her." Laki said surprised that he would think she would kill her own sister.

"Whatever, your hands are still in weapon form so I'm taking it you're trying to pick a fight with me!" Soul said. He began thinking to himself – I can't go all out on her; Maka would never forgive me for hurting her sister, and even if she did I probably wouldn't forgive myself; but then again I can't just let this girl off the hook. If we end up fighting I'll have to go easy on her.

"Like I said I don' want to fight – but I will when I have to!" Laki said charging at Soul.

Soul quickly transformed his arm into a scythe and blocked the attack. He pushed her away and in doing so he cut her arm.

"OWWW!" She screamed as she transformed one of her fans back into a hand so she could grasp her arm.

Laki did a back flip effortlessly over Soul cutting his shoulder.

"You cut my jacket?! It's a trademark. I will never forgive you!" Soul yelled swinging his arm/scythe at her. He managed to cut her in the side and she fell on the ground.

"Listen – I'm not going to hurt you anymore as long as you stay away from Maka," Soul said trying to make an agreement.

"She's my sister! You can't expect me to just forget about!" Laki said standing up totally forgetting about her wound and she effortlessly picked Soul off the ground.

Soul would've fought free but her grip on him was really tight and in order to get away he would have to slice her arm off. As much as he hated this girl – she wasn't a kijin egg and she was Maka's sister so he wasn't about to go permanently damaging her. However, in this position he was completely venerable; so he had to figure some way out of it.

Some guy that neither Soul nor Maka recognized started speaking, "Um, Laki…"

"Hey Cole," she said interrupting him.

As he got closer his eyes widened, "Laki… put the kid down!"

Laki answered, "NO! This guy took my place, therefore he must be annihilated!"

"No, let's not do that. Can't we talk through this?" Cole asked.

"Fine!" Laki said throwing Soul on the ground walking over to Cole.

"Bye Maka…WAIT NO! I'm still mad at you! We will finish this later!" Laki said storming off.

After Laki left Soul said, "Great, just great. Now it's too late to go looking for Medusa."

*The next day at school*

"Soul… I feel like someone is following us!" Maka said worried.

"That's because we are being followed. Your sister has been following us for the past ten minutes," Soul answered.

"But why?" She asked.

"I don't know. You don't suppose she heard us talking about Medusa do you?" He replied.

Laki jumped up in front of them, "That is exactly why I am following you. I want to help you catch Medusa!"

Maka said, "One – this is a mission for the academy students and two – you have no weapon."

Laki quickly replied, "I do to have a weapon! Right after I left I told Cole how you were a back stabbing, cold hearted jerk. Oh and that you were a liar. Then he asked me to be his weapon. Of course I replied 'yes' and then he asked if I would be his girl! And yes I replied 'yes'."

"Well I am slightly hurt about what you said about me; however, that's great but… you still can't come!" Maka said happy that her sister wasn't as mad at her.

As if Laki had read her mind she said, "I'm still mad at you and I'll never forgive you unless you let me come with you!"

"Fine," Maka sighed in defeat.

"WHAT?! SHE CAN"T COME WITH US! SHE PICKED A FIGHT WITH ME JUST YESTERDAY AND RUINED MY JACKET!" Soul said angrily.

"Too bad. Besides we might need the back up – remember last time we fought Medusa?" Maka explained.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! I don't feel like as many people are reading my story. :'(**

**I don't want to be writing to air! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*In the hotel*

"Maka, why did your sister have to come to this meeting?" Soul asked confused as Laki and Cole sat down next to him.

"Because she is now part of this mission – remember?" Maka answered.

"But…" Soul was cut off by Kid as he began speaking,

"We are going to search for this witch in three hours. Is everyone ready for this battle?"

Everyone nodded their head except for Laki, "I'M HUNGRY! We should go out to eat!"

Black Star – upon hearing the word 'food' – flipped out, "Yea! Let's go to the KFC across the street!"

"Um, I think that's a good idea – besides I need to tell you guys something," Maka said remembering that her and Soul hadn't told the rest of the group that Medusa was still alive.

"Alright, then it's settled. Off to KFC," Kid said heading out the door.

* * *

"Um, I'm going to get this out now – Medusa is the witch we are after," Maka said worried about her friends reaction.

"WHAT!" Everyone said in unison.

Kid was the first to break the silence, "Well you're going to have to explain why you said you didn't know the witch when we first asked you and you need to tell us everything you know. But for now let's just enjoy our dinner."

"Okay," Maka said happily since her friends weren't too mad.

Kid, Liz, and Patty where splitting a bowl of mac n' cheese – which was cut up perfectly in three sections. Tsubaki had two chicken wings and a roll on the side. Soul had a bucket of chicken and a box of rolls that he was quickly devouring. Maka had green beans and mashed potatoes. Black Star was in line ordering more food after he had already gobbled down three buckets of chicken, two sides of green beans, four bowls of mac n' cheese, one box of rolls, and seven milkshakes. Cole had three chicken wings and a side of green beans. While Laki sat there with a bowl of mac n' cheese and green beans waiting for the rest of her order.

"Here is mashed potatoes ma'am," the waiter said placing a bowl of mashed potatoes in front of Laki.

"Umm, these are mashed potatoes – I asked for thinly sliced potatoes!" Laki answered a bit irritated.

"Oh, of course ma'am," the waiter replied apologetically as he left the room.

Moments later he came back with a box of fries.

Laki looked at the fries with disgust and said - trying to stay calm, "I asked for thinly sliced potatoes – NOT FRENCH FRIES!"

"Whoa, Laki calm down," Cole said trying to calm his weapon down.

"How can I if they won't give me thinly sliced potatoes!" Laki yelled.

"Listen little girl – we don't have 'thinly sliced potatoes'," the waiter said getting angry.

"What!? What kind of establishment is this? What restaurant doesn't have thinly sliced potatoes?" Laki questioned.

"Okay – name one place that has 'thinly sliced potatoes' that isn't your mother's house," the waiter said irritated.

"What's wrong with my mommy," Laki asked getting sad.

"See the only place that does have 'thinly sliced potatoes' is you mom's house!" the waiter said – glad that he was right and she was wrong.

"Well I'm not paying for these!" Laki said throwing the fries in the waiters face.

The waiter ran into the kitchen as Black Star came back with his new mountain of food, "What did I miss?"

"Well, Laki is a crazy lunatic and she threw fries in the waiter's face because they weren't 'thinly sliced potatoes'," Soul said.

"If Laki isn't paying then you're going to have to Soul," Maka said looking at Soul.

"There is no way I am paying for her dinner until she gets my trademark jacket fixed," Soul replied coolly.

"It's okay – I'll pay for Laki," Cole said.

With that the manager came out of the kitchen and said, "Due to some _childish behavior_ I'm going to have to kick the young lady out."

Laki replied, "What? All I wanted where some…" Everybody joined in, "THINLY SLICED POTATOES!"

"Oh – so you're on her side. Then all of you can leave this restaurant!" the waiter said.

"But…but, my food!" Black Star said as he began stuffing his face with all of his food.

"Black Star stop or you'll get sick!" Tsubaki said to Black Star.

"A GOD LIKE ME CAN'T GET SICK THAT EASILY!" Black Star replied.

The waiter said, "We are going to need to take your picture so we know who you are if you dare decide to come back."

"Of course you can have my picture," Laki said volunteering to have her picture taken first.

The picture had Laki in the front with her arms up; while Cole was in the back with an irritated expression on his face.

After they had their pictures taken and where outside of the restaurant Cole said, "That's the third restaurant we've been kicked out of this week."

Laki replied getting angry, "I know… MY RECORD IS FIVE!"

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS AN EARLY CHAPTER! **

**YAY!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAD LAKI AS THE MAIN CHARACTER BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT MY FRIEND WANTED! **

**I'M TALKING TO YOU DELILAH-THE-NINJA-OF-METAL!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY WILL BE POSTED THIS WEEKEND – AND THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION IN THAT CHAPTER.**

**YES, LAKI IS A BIG CHARACTER NOW – BUT THE CHAPTERS ARE NOT GOING TO BE ALL LIKE THIS ONE; MAKA AND SOUL ARE STILL THE MAIN CHARACTERS!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SPICIFICALLY MADE SO THAT YOU KNOW LAKI'S 'HABBITS' FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**Shout Outs:**

**Kittyswril613CatoandClove4ev a – thank you for such a nice review. I was skeptical at first too! XD**

**foreverandalwaysdark – that's because Laki does have issues; however, she is someone you can trust and know that she has your back (if you're her friend)! 8D**

**otaku908 – thank you for reading, you really boost up my confidence! **

**Until next time!**

**Please Read & Review**

**Thank You All!**

**-Broccolio**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Getting ready to hunt down Medusa*

"Are we ready to go?" Kid asked.

"I believe so," Maka answered.

"YEA! Adventure!" Laki screamed while running in circles.

"Calm down Laki – before I make you calm down," Soul said aggravated.

"I can't wait to kill this witch once and for all!" Black Star said getting excited.

* * *

*Walking to find Medusa*

"If I die would any of you besides Maka or Cole care?" Laki asked.

"Why are you asking such a horrible question?" Maka asked.

Before Laki could answer Soul said, "You tore my jacket; therefore go die if you want to! I don't care!"

"Don't worry I'll fix it for you!" Laki said trying to fix her mistake.

"I've already gotten it tailored so there's no way you can make it up to me!"

"Soul, don't talk to Laki like that!" Maka said.

"If you already had it tailored then why do you still hate me," Laki questioned.

"Because, you ripped my jacket in the first place! So for all I care Medusa can turn you t stone!" Soul said.

"STONE! It can't be stone! I'm afraid of stone! AHHHHHHH!" Laki screamed.

"Why are you afraid of stone?" Kid asked.

"Because, stone starts with the letter 's' and my two fears start with 's'" Laki answered.

"But isn't your house made out of stone?" Black Star asked.

"NO! My house is made out of bricks. Bricks just happen to start with the letter 'b' and my favorite animal is a bear which also starts with the letter 'b'." Laki replied.

"You are really weird! Afraid of stone because it starts with 's' and loving bricks because it starts with 'b'!" Soul said antagonizing her.

Before Laki could retaliate Tsubaki asked, "Well, what are your two fears?"

Laki quickly forgot about Soul and answered, "Snakes and Spiders!"

"Talk about a short memory," Liz said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patty said laughing at her sister's remark.

Black Star ran up to Soul and whispered, "Medusa can't really turn us to stone; can she?"

Soul replied, "No you idiot! I'm just trying to scare Laki away!"

"I heard that! Now I will never back down!" Laki yelled.

"Soul, I see her soul! Let's go!" Maka said running into the woods.

*With Medusa*

* * *

"Oh, you found me. That didn't take long," Medusa said.

"It wasn't that hard – you don't try to cover up your tracks," Liz said transforming into a weapon along with Patty.

"Who are your new friends?" Medusa said looking at Cole and Laki.

Everyone stayed quiet – even Soul who was eager to get rid of Laki.

Finally Laki stepped forward and spoke, "I'm Laki! That boy over there is my meister, Cole. You don't look like anything I was expecting!"

"And what were you expecting?" Medusa challenged.

"Oh you know. A snake body with snakes instead of hair. And of course eyes that turn you to *shiver* stone. Did I tell you I hate stone?"

"Who would say such horrible things about me?" Medusa asked – shocked at what Laki said.

"All of the children's stories. I'm surprised Precious hasn't cut your head off yet!" Laki answered.

"Shut up Laki! We don't want to make Medusa angry!" Soul said to Laki as he transformed.

"No need to worry about her making me angry; I was already angry," Medusa said after she pulled herself out of shock about everything she had just heard.

"Laki transform!" Cole yelled.

"Okay – but next time try not to sound so… demanding. I mean honestly!" Laki said.

"LAKI! This is not a time for that!" Cole said as Laki transformed.

"Whatever," Laki replied.

"Tsubaki, you know what to do!" Black Star said.

"Right!" Tsubaki answered.

"I'm not going to hold back! With that let the fight begin!" Medusa said while smiling crookedly.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU! I WAS JUST CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL WORK AND A BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS!**

**I ****WILL**** BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND – MAYBE EARLIER!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS; THEY MAKE ME SOO HAPPY AND BUILD UP MY CONFIDENCE!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**BROCCOLIO**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Fighting Medusa*

"Vector Arrow!" Medusa said as she shot one at Kid.

As Kid dogged her attack she summoned her giant snake (the tattoo).

"She's not even giving us a chance to breath!" Cole said panting.

"WHAT? IS SHE TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO HANDLE? DON'T WORRY YOUR GOD WILL STOP HER!" Black Star yelled.

"That's not what I meant -"

"Vector Plate!" Medusa said as one appeared beneath Cole and he was thrown into a wall.

"COLE! YOU IDOT! PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Laki screamed from inside her weapon form.

"Don't you think you should be more worried about his safety?" Kid asked.

"Who cares about his safety – he wasn't paying attention!" Laki retaliated.

"You know what Laki – I'm tired of your attitude and not caring about my safety; I'm breaking up with you!" Cole said angrily.

"WHAT?!" Laki yelled.

"Don't you just love young love?" Medusa said sarcastically.

"Come on everyone… we need a plan!" Maka said trying to remind everyone that they were still in the middle of a fight.

"Okay, Cole and I will stay back and fight the giant snake while you and Black Star go after Medusa," Kid said.

"You know, it's quite stupid to tell your plan in front of the enemy," Medusa said.

"It's just a plan – not a battle strategy," Maka said.

"Whatever," Medusa said in a bored tone.

*Kid and Cole fighting the Giant Snake*

Cole continually cut the snake with Laki's sharp edges, but it wouldn't even leave a scratch.

Frustrated Cole asked, "Where's this thing's weak point?!"

Kid answered between attacks, "Aim for the stomach."

Cole charged at the snake's stomach; but the snake flung its tail at him - throwing him across the room.

"KID! How did your 'advice' help me?!" Cole said angrily.

"I said his weak point was at his stomach; but I never said it would be easy to reach there," Kid answered.

*Black Star and Maka fighting Medusa*

"Tsubaki, shirking mode!" Black Star yelled.

"Right!" Tsubaki said as she transformed.

Maka was swinging Soul at Medusa nonstop; but she was swiftly dogging her attacks.

Black Star threw Tsubaki at Medusa; and Medusa mumbled some words – too silently for anyone to hear – and Tsubaki was transformed back into her human form and she fell on the ground with a 'thud'.

"TSUBAKI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Black Star screamed.

"Since when could she do that?" Maka asked – clearly confused.

"We need to be more careful fighting her, Maka," Soul said.

"Do you really think I don't know that?!" Maka answered as she charged towards Medusa.

Medusa looked at her and Maka stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing Maka?!" Soul asked worried.

Maka fell on her knees trying desperately to breath.

"What did you do to her!?" Soul asked transforming back into human from to stop Maka's fall.

"The last time we fought and I cut Maka's back open – did you really think I would just let you leave to go tell everyone I was still alive?! I implanted dozens of the thousands of snakes I have roaming through me into her body. So, at any time I want… I can kill her."

**SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I HAD A LOT OF THINGS I HAD TO DO! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN! **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVEIWERS – YOU ARE THE REASON I KEEP WRITING!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE CLIFF HANGERS; 'CAUSE I'M LEAVING ON ONE! XD**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**THANX AGAIN!**

**BROCCOLIO**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Soul, Maka, and Medusa*

"I'll kill you!" Soul said shouting at Medusa.

"Do you really think you can?" Medusa asked.

"There is no 'do you think you can'; I will!" Soul retaliated.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked as she began to regain consciousness.

Tsubaki tried to stand up, but fell back down. Black Star caught her doing his goofy grin,

"WHAT'S A GOD… without his weapon?" Black Star said confidently at the beginning; but softened his tone at the end to show that he cared.

"Thanks – for caring, I mean. Why can't I stand?" Tsubaki asked trying to stand again; but falling, again.

"You'll find that quite impossible. The spell I cast won't wear off for quite some time. Just sit back and relax as you watch me destroy your friends," Medusa said laughing to herself.

*Cole and Kid*

"I don't usually like to hate things… BUT I HATE THIS SNAKE!" Cole said angrily.

"IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TOGETHER WITH ME RIGHT NOW I'LL…I'LL… DEFRIEND YOU!" Laki said angrily;

"Not now Laki," Cole said.

"NOT NOW! DON'T 'NOT NOW' ME…" Laki said getting cut off as the snake's tail sent Cole flying across the room.

"He tried to tell you not now," Kid said calmly as he continuously shot Liz and Patty at the snake.

Laki transformed back into her human form – except for her hand; it stayed as a fan. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY throws my boyfriend into a wall while I'm talking to him!"

"You mean you ex, not your boyfriend," Kid said.

"Shut Up Kid," Laki said charging at the snake.

Laki sliced the snake's stomach open – but not enough to kill it.

It hissed in pain as it tried to bite Laki, but she just jumped back and ran over to the unconscious Cole.

Kid began to rapidly fire at the cut open stomach of the snake.

Finally after what felt like hours the snake collapsed on the ground.

"So is it dead?" Cole asked finally waking up.

"Yep – but at one point I thought we were going to be the ones that died," Kid answered.

"Are you kidding me? Laki never loses a fight!" Laki said – speaking in third person.

*Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Medusa*

"What?! How could they kill my snake? He was so much stronger than them!" Medusa said worried and angry.

"You…really… shouldn't…doubt…my…sister…or…my…friends," Maka said between gasps of breaths.

"So what if I miss-read their strength? I am still much stronger than all of you!" Medusa answered.

"I…won't…let…you…beat…me…again!" Maka said standing up – but still having trouble breathing.

Soul immediately transformed back into a scythe.

"AHHHHHH!" Maka screamed as she charged at Medusa.

Maka was swinging Soul at Medusa; but she was dodging her attacks.

Black Star took that as his moment to shine; so he ran up behind Medusa and shot his soul wave length in her.

"Ugh!" Medusa said as she was thrown forward.

"This is for turning Chrona evil again!" Maka said slicing through Medusa's shoulder.

"The legendary move of the scythe mister – GENIE HUNTER!" Maka said swinging Soul straight through Medusa's stomach.

"And that was for trying to kill me," Maka said as a glowing purple witch's soul floated into her hands.

Soul transformed back into his human form and smile at the sight at Medusa's soul, "Finally!"

Soul greedily grabbed the soul and swallowed it, "Mmm; thanks' for the meal."

Black Star picked up Tsubaki and carried her on his back.

"I hope Kid, Laki, Liz, Patty, and Cole are all right," Maka said.

"I'm sure they are – but I wish Laki wasn't - I mean she did rip my jacket," Soul said.

*Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki (on Black Star's back) walked over to the others*

"Laki! Your okay! Is Cole okay?" Maka asked happy to see her sister unharmed, but looking at Cole on the ground looking dazed..

"Yea I'm fine; and Cole is just… tired," Laki answered.

"You should have been here! Big sis was sooo good at resonating souls with Kid," Patty said to everyone while pointing at her older sister Liz.

"Oh stop it. I wasn't that good," Liz said blushing red with embarrassment.

"YOUR GOD WISHES TO GO HOME! AND HIS WEAPON NEEDS TO REST!" Black Star said.

"If Tsubaki needs rest – you can start by not yelling," Soul said.

"OH YEA! GOOD…I'm mean; good idea," Black Star said turning his voice into a whisper.

"How…how did you beat mother?" Chrona asked shocked.

"Huh? CHRONA!" Maka said running towards him.

"Stay…stay away from me! I…I don't know how to deal with this!" Chrona said as he ran off into the shadows.

"Chrona wait," Maka said about to run after him but she was stopped by Soul,

"Just let him run off – he will come back to us someday."

"O…okay," Maka said wanting to argue but was too tired to.

*Back in the hotel; Maka's room*

"Night Maka," Soul said from outside of the door.

"Good-night Soul," Maka called back.

After Maka got changed in her PJ's she was brushing her hair when her sight became blurry.

Maka collapsed on the ground and fainted. When she woke up she was alone. The only thing around her was darkness.

Maka immediately knew she was still in the hotel room – technically.

This wasn't the first time she had been here; in the darkness. The second time she fought Chrona she let the black blood rule her - and she was brought here. She was defiantly losing control over the black blood.

As much as she wanted to forget – and as much as she had been avoiding it…she was still falling into insanity.

* * *

**YAY! EARLY CHAPTER – THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! **

**I JUST COULDN'T WAIT TO POST THIS WEEKEND! XD**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

**I KNOW THE FIGHT SCENE WAS PRETTY LAME; BUT SO MANY THINGS HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER THAT I JUST WANTED HER GONE! XD**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!**

**THANX AGAIN,**

**BROCCOLIO**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Maka's Bedroom*

"OH MY GOD! MAKA!" Soul shouted as he ran up to Maka who was lying on the ground motionless.

Soul grabbed a phone and called the first number that came to his mind…Black Star and Tsubaki.

It was only a few minutes before the door was knocked down.

"I HEARD MAKA IS IN A COMA! HER GOD WILL MAKE HER BETTER!" Black Star yelled.

"Sorry about the door," Tsubaki said sheepishly.

"Maybe it was a bad idea calling you, Black Star. Anyways I don't even know if she is in a coma. I just walked in and she was lying on the ground. No matter what I do she won't wake up," Soul said.

"Well, our best option is to call Lord Death," Tsubaki suggested.

"Good idea. You do that while I put a wet rag on Maka's head," Soul answered.

"WHAT SHOULD YOUR GOD DO?" Black Star screamed.

"You can shut up and sit in corner thinking about your life," Soul said sarcastically.

Black Star – being the idiot he is – took Soul seriously and went up to a corner and sat down.

"He was just kidd-"Tsubaki was cut off by Soul mouthing to her 'it would be better if he was out of the way.'

"Hello, Hello. How can I help you Soul and Maka? Eh? Tsubaki – is there a reason for you being at Soul's apartment at this hour?" Lord Death asked through a mirror.

"Yes sir. You see Maka is in what we think to be a coma, but we don't know why." Tsubaki answered.

"Very well. Since I can't come there personally – I will send Professor Stine and Spirit." Lord Death said as he disappeared from the mirror.

In a few minutes they arrived.

"DADDY'S HERE!" Spirit yelled as he ran into the house.

"I would ask why there is no door here; but if Black Star's here…I already know why," Stine said as he walked in the house.

"WHO SAID MY NAME? Can your god stop thinking about his…? WONDERFUL, AMAZING, BEATUFUL LIFE, NOW?" Black Star asked.

"You know – you don't half to yell almost everything you say," Spirit said; trying to stay calm.

"Ah, yes. Maka is indeed in a coma. However, she can hear and see everything we are doing," Stine said examining Maka.

"So it's as if her spirit is with us – just not her body?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's correct. If Soul were to transform into a scythe Maka would wake up; but she would act like she did when she let the black blood rule her. Soul would have to travel into her mind and bring her back." Stine answered.

"Okay, I try that," Soul said.

* * *

*In the darkness **(A/N this is all happening when Soul first found Maka on the ground)***

Maka was completely surrounded by darkness – when she saw a light up ahead. As she started towards the light she saw someone sitting in the darkness, her knees were up to her chest and she was sitting in a ball.

"Chrona? Is that you?" Maka asked recognizing the pink hair.

"Hi Maka. I don't know how you're here. Only people who are falling into insanity come here. I bet you're really mad at me. For betraying you and your friends. But she was my mom; she…helped me," Chrona said weakly.

"They weren't just my friends Chrona, they were yours too. And if you turning evil and going against your friends is help – then you need to get your priorities straight." Maka said.

"Is there any way you can forgive me? I don't like it here, but I always come here when I am sad," Chrona said.

"There is one way you can make it up. I don't know how to get out of here without Soul pulling me out – do you know how to get out?" Maka asked.

"Yes, I used to come here all the time. I can freely come in and out of here because I have Ragnerock with me. However, you won't be able to get out of here without Soul. But if you head towards the light you will be able to see and hear what is going on – Soul will have to do the rest." Chrona replied.

"Thank You, and I forgive you – but you might have to do more convincing to get everyone else to forgive you," Maka said as she headed toward the light.

When she got there she saw Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stine…and her dad. She got quiet and listened to what they were saying.

"_Ah, yes. Maka is indeed in a coma. However, she can hear and see everything we are doing," Stine said examining Maka. _

"_So it's as if her spirit is with us – just not her body?" Tsubaki asked._

"_That's correct. If Soul were to transform into a scythe Maka would wake up; but she would act like she did when she let the black blood rule her. Soul would have to travel into her mind and bring her back." Stine answered._

"_Okay, I try that," Soul said._

With that Soul transformed into his scythe and Maka's black blood self awakened.

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW… YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME BECAUSE I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**I AM GOING TO SAY THIS NOW, I WILL NOT; NOR WILL I EVER ABANDON ONE OF MY STORIES.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS LATE BECAUSE I HAD TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, NEW YEARS, AND TWO BIRTHDAYS. I AM ALSO MAKING A CARTOON WITH MY FRIENDS. TO TOP IT ALL OFF – I HAD SCHOOL!**

**I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON… BUT PLEASE, I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO REACH 30 REVIEWS!**

**SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, WITH A CHERRY ON TOP…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY THIS LONG,**

**BROCCOLIO **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*In Soul & Maka's Apartment*

Maka's eyes snapped open. She looked around the room and smiled from ear to ear.

"Uh, should I transform Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"NO! You don't want to hurt Maka. I wouldn't let you!" Spirit said as he stepped in front of his daughter.

"Thanks for the protection, but I don't need it!" Maka said as she jumped up and kicked Spirit in the head.

Spirit fell to the ground knocked out. "She must have put a lot of effort into that kick…" Stein said.

"Hey Black Star, wanna fight?" Maka asked as she began to giggle.

"Um, not really. I don't want to hurt you," He answered casually.

"So what you're telling me is that you're too afraid to fight? EVERYONE LOOK… BLACK STAR IS BACKING DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE! Oh well, I guess I win by default." Maka tormented him.

"Please don't listen to her-" Tsubaki began but was too late because Black Star was already jumping up and down on a table. Tsubaki let out a sigh and sat down in a chair.

"I NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU! I EXCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughed.

"I'd like to see you try and hurt me!" Maka said taking a step toward Black Star swaying a bit. She looked down at her hands and realized that she was holding Soul. She looked back up at Black Star and smiled. She started swinging Soul around trying to hit him, knocking down lamps and ripping up the couch.

Black Star was easily dodging the attacks. He desperately wanted to end this fight, but he didn't want to hurt one of his best friends.

"WHY WON"T YOU FIGHT BACK?!" Maka screamed.

"Because I don't want to hurt you…" Black Star said trying his best not to attack.

All of a sudden Laki burst through the door. "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME MY SISTER WAS IN A COMA!?" Laki said. Then she looked around the room and saw Maka holding Soul and a completely messed up room. "Oh, you're all right. Tsubaki, you told me she was in a coma… HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!?" Laki asked.

"I didn't lie, she was in a coma and then Soul-" Tsubaki began but stopped when Laki was right in front of her.

"I don't want to hear it! Lying is lying, so don't try to fix it!" Laki began to ramble on and on about lying.

"But I wasn't… Never mind…" Tsubaki said as she sighed in defeat.

Black Star turned around to face Tsubaki, "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU CALL _HER!" _

"Well, Maka and her are sisters and… look out!" Tsubaki warned.

Maka, seeing how Black Star was distracted swung Soul at him. Black Star tried to jump away but couldn't in time. Maka swung Soul making him cut Black Star in the arm.

"OWW! That wasn't very nice Maka!" Black Star said getting angry.

"Laki, you have to stop running out of the house without telling me where you are going!" Cole said as he walked through the door panting.

"Looks like you two made up…" Tsubaki said remembering how she and Cole fought during the fight with Medusa.

"Of course! Even though I de-friended him, I can't stand to be de-friended!" Laki yelled.

"Who is she?" Stein asked.

* * *

*In Maka's mind*

"I'm acting like such an idiot…" Maka said as she watched herself and Black Star fight. "Hurry up Soul, I totally wreaking the house…" Maka said as she watched herself totally destroy the furniture.

After sometime watching, she saw her sister run through the door. "Oh great!" Maka said sarcastically knowing Laki would only make things worse.

Maka sighed, "This is so stupid… why are you taking so long Soul?" Maka asked herself.

"Well, I'm sorry. It was pitch black in that room. Then there was this light, so I followed it here…" Soul said casually walking up to her.

"Well, at least you are here now." Maka said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were falling into insanity?' Soul asked.

"I didn't want you to hate me…" Maka said as she dropped her head.

"Something tells me even when we do get out of here your insanity will not be gone," Soul said.

"No it won't be… but there has to be a way to stop it!" Maka said hopefully.

"Well, do you trust me?" Soul asked.

"Of course I do. You're my weapon and my best friend!" Maka said gently.

"Then you have to trust me that I will make sure that… _this_… doesn't happen again." Soul said as he looked at Maka with caring eyes.

"Okay, I will," Maka agreed.

"Good, now let's get out of here!" Soul said giving Maka a toothy grin.

* * *

**I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I HAD SO MUCH TO DO!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION IN UP COMING CHAPTERS!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, AND A MILLION MORE PLEASES…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews; it is what keeps me writing. I think I have become a much better writer since I first started. I am very grateful.**

**THANK YOU ALL,**

**BROCCOLIO**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

*Maka's Mind*

Soul grabbed Maka's hand and started pulling her out of insanity. Slowly but surely Maka began to leave the darkness. The closer she came to the light the more alive she felt. She could feel the insanity being washed away.

"We're almost there," Soul said looking out at the light.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Maka asked.

"What?" Soul asked clearly confused.

"When people are about to die they see the 'light' and now we are doing everything we can to get to this 'light'." Maka said as the light became brighter and brighter.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Soul said smiling showing his off extremely sharp teeth.

Finally they made it through. Soul turned back into his human form and fell on his and Maka's apartment floor.

"Thanks…for everything Soul," Maka said smiling at him.

"Yeah, sure…whatever. Go away now," Soul said closing his eyes and swatting his hand in front of his face as if there was a fly.

"WELL YOU SURE TOOK YOUR TIME!" Black Star said gesturing to his cut arm.

"Sorry about that…" Maka said dropping her head.

"SIS! Did you know that Tsubaki was a LIER?!" Laki said still going on about Tsubaki's 'lie'.

"Calm down Laki!" Cole said getting irritated.

"Please, I am losing my patience… Who is this girl and who is that guy?" Stein asked looking at Laki and Cole.

"Oh, Laki is a titanium fan and Cole is her miester. Laki is Maka's-" Tsubaki began but was interrupted by Spirit who jumped off of the ground, finally waking.

"If she's a weapon with a meister then she has to join the DWMA!" Spirit said excitedly.

"NO! CANNOT HAPPEN! NO WAY!" Soul said jumping off of his spot on the ground.

"Now Soul, we have to let everybody join as long as Lord Death agrees." Stein said looking at Soul with the death glare.

"Yeah, just let her meet Lord Death then she can apply for the DWMA." Spirit said smiling that he finally found a way to annoy Soul.

"What are you guys talking about? I heard about someone applying for the DWMA and my father's name in the same sentence." Kid said as he walked into Soul and Maka's apartment with Liz and Patty close behind him.

"We were just talking about Laki and Cole joining the DWMA." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, okay then." Kid said as he, Patty, and Liz took a seat on the torn up couch.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Soul asked as he looked down at Kid.

"Of course, my father said he sent Spirit and Stein here because something happened to Maka. I just wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay." Kid said calmly leaning back against the couch.

There was a loud crash in the hallway and the power went off.

"There's no need to worry! My big sis is here!" Patty said as she began to giggle.

"Don't overestimate me Patty." Liz said as she ducked down behind the couch.

"The important thing right now, is that we don't leave the apartment." Kid said trying to see in the darkness.

"Uhh, I think Maka left…" Laki said as she pointed to where Maka used to be standing.

"Great…" Soul said sarcastically as he ran out of the door.

Soul looked in both directions of the hallway to see which way Maka went. When he could not tell he went to the elevator and forcefully hit the down button multiple times. Soul, being as impatient as he was though that the elevator was taking too long, so he began to run down the stairs.

*In Maka & Soul's Apartment*

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Laki asked.

"NO! Kid said not to leave the room!" Black Star said standing in front of the door protectively making sure no one got out.

*In the Hallway*

Maka walked down the hallway in the dark for some time when she felt a breeze. "Huh? What happened here?" Maka asked herself as she saw a hole in the wall. She looked out of the hole and saw the moon smiling down at her. She knew that if there was a hole in the wall then something was in the building. She could tell it was a kishin egg.

"It is my duty as a student at the DWMA to stop any and all kishin eggs." Maka said to herself as she looked around for the kishin egg.

As she was looking, she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her through the darkness. Before she could react, the kishin charged at her pushing her through the hole in the wall. They both fell two stories down until the ground was right beneath them. The kishin landed and stood back up as if nothing had happened, but when Maka hit the ground…hard, she felt a sharp pain go through her entire body. She could feel unconsciousness sweeping over her. As the darkness was consuming her, she thought she saw a boy with a chain mace attacking the kishin. She did not know if she had imagined it or not because she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

**YAY! EARLY CHAPTER! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! MY BOOK IS ENDING – I THINK. I ESTIMATE THERE WILL BE THREE OR FOUR MORE CHAPTERS…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU ALL,**

**BROCCOILO**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

*Outside of the Apartment*

Soul ran outside after rushing down the stairs. He frantically looked around. When he heard the sound of fighting he ran towards it. When he rounded the corner he couldn't move. He was shocked at what he saw.

Maka was on the ground not moving with her eyes closed. There was a strange boy with a chain as an arm with a giant spiked ball at the end of the chain fighting a kishin egg.

"Uh, you could help – instead of standing there gawking!" The boy said as he blocked the kishin.

"Wha… Oh right!" Soul said as he ran over to Maka and picked her up.

The boy swung his arm around and it crushed the kishin in one blow. The red soul floated down and he looked at it in disgust and started walking away. As he was walking away the chain mace turned back into an arm.

"BOMB'S AWAY!" Laki said as she jumped out of the window.

"You idiot, don't jump two stories down a building!" Kid said as he ran to the window Laki had just jumped out of.

Laki landed on the ground and stood there for a minute in a daze. When she finally snapped out of it Laki ran up to the strange boy and started bombarding him with questions.

"Who are you? What's your name? You're a weapon – that's so cool! I'm a weapon too! Why are you here? Where did you come from?" Laki said wanting answers.

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!" Soul yelled.

"DID SOMEONE CALL FOR THEIR GOD?" Black Star asked as he too jumped out of the window.

"NO! Now go away!" Soul said angrily.

"You are a really weird bunch aren't you…?" The strange kid said.

"And you haven't even met Kid yet," Laki said as she dragged him inside.

After sometime the lights finally came back on and everyone had questions they wanted to ask.

"So, what is your name?" Tsubaki asked.

"My name is William," William said calmly as he looked around the room.

"William… that's too hard of a name, I'm gonna call you Will," Maka said as she shakily walked out of her room holding her head.

"Wow, you're tough. You fall two stories and get up just to give me a new name," William said.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever Will. Why don't you tell us where you're from and why you're here?" Maka said rubbing her head.

"I'm glad you're all right," Soul said as he stood beside her. She smiled at him and turned back to William to hear what he had to say.

"My, dad…his name is Free, the immortal werewolf. He got frozen in an ice pillar so I was supposed to go live with my aunt. She absolutely adores me, but I really hate her." William said.

"WAIT! FREE IS YOUR DAD!?" Black Star yelled.

"I didn't even know he had a child…" Tsubaki said.

"Well he did, he just didn't tell anybody." William said.

"If Free is your dad… by any chance is your aunt's name, Awekura?" Maka asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Yeah, it is…how did you know?" William asked.

"Oh, it's nothing important. She has just been trying to kill Maka for some time now." Soul said sarcastically.

"Sorry to hear that. There are just some people that she really hates, I have no idea why. I mean, she loves me. She would do anything for me." William said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Will, remind me to thank you later," Maka said as she walked up to William forgetting about the pain in her head.

"Uh, my name is William…oh, never mind, you can call me Will. And umm, why would you thank me?" William asked.

Maka smiled, "It's nothing important, but thanks to you I now know how to beat Awekura!"

"How? She's immortal – REMEMBER?" Black Star asked.

"You must have hit you head pretty hard…SOMEONE QUICK! CALL A DOCTER!" Laki screamed as she ran around the room.

"Is it so hard for you to shut up for one minute?" Soul asked.

"Well my record is 59 seconds so, yeah it is impossible!" Laki answered smiling.

"Be quiet and listen for once Laki," Cole said.

"But…ugh, fine," Laki said as she sat down on the floor.

They all gathered around Maka and she told them her plan. They all knew that it may, or may not work. But it was worth a shot.

* * *

**DO NOT WORRY… I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE PLAN IS IN ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**YAY, ANOTHER EARLY CHAPTER!**

**I AM 90% SURE THAT THERE WILL BE THREE MORE CHAPTERS.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Be sure to keep reviewing!**

**REVIEWS ARE AN AUTHERS FOOD – AND I AM HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS! XD**

**THANK YOU ALL,**

**BROCCOLIO**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

*Soul & Maka's Apartment*

William left the apartment and went into an ally way, disappearing into the darkness. Kid got up from his place on the couch and stretched, "Well, now that he's gone… we should go after Awekura."

"Yeah, but I'm still afraid that we won't be able to kill her… I mean, she is immortal," Laki said cautiously.

"HA! Don't be afraid Laki… YOU HAVE A GOD WITH YOU! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star said laughing hysterically.

"You shouldn't be this happy… we all might die," Kid said as he brushed some dust off of his suit.

"Wow, great self confidence booster…" Maka said sarcastically as she walked out of the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Soul said running after her.

*In the middle of the desert*

"We've been out here for hours…" Black Star complained.

"There! I can see her soul…" Maka said as she looked below her.

"Are you saying she's beneath us?" Kid asked.

"Yeah…" She answered.

"Let me handle it! YAHOO!" Black Star said as he jumped up in the air and punched the ground shooting his soul wavelength into it.

The ground crumbled beneath them and they all fell into the abyss.

"I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Laki screamed.

"Oh, just shut up," Soul said when he finally realized he had no idea when they would hit the ground.

Finally the nine of them could faintly make out the ground. Soul transformed into his scythe and Maka pushed him into the wall and slowly slid down until her feet touched the ground. Black Star caught Tsubaki in weapon form and landed on his feet making the ground shake a bit. Kid held the Thompson sisters in his hands as he lowered himself down on his skateboard; carrying Cole down with him. Laki, transformed into a weapon and Cole caught her so they both rode down on Kid's skateboard.

"How nice of you to meet up with me in my own home," Awekura said as light filled the entire hole.

Everyone covered their eyes shielding them from the light for a moment.

"I've been looking forward to our next fight; we left off at a sort of cliff hanger last time now didn't we?" Awekura said as she smiled.

"You can't scare me!" Maka said defiantly.

"I really should," Awekura said as she summoned a shadow and shot it at her.

Maka easily blocked it with Soul and Laki sliced through it while kid shot at it. Black Star finished it off by cutting through the shadow with Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode. It destroyed the shadow, but it knocked Black Star out.

"Did we win?" Black Star asked as he blacked out.

"I knew using that was a bad idea…" Tsubaki said sympathetically.

"NO! I'm GARBAGE!" Kid began throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, please not now…" Liz said.

"What is it this time Kid?" Patty asked.

"The candles, I can't remember if they are burned down to the same length! I'M GARBAGE! I DESERVE TO DIE!" Kid yelled screaming. "We're leaving, NOW!" Kid said as he got on his skateboard and drove off with Liz and Patty.

"You can't just leave…oh, he already left." Laki said calmly as he rode off.

"Most of your friends are taken care of, now there's just them two." Awekura said as she looked at Laki and Cole. With the snap of her fingers a hole popped out of nowhere and Cole and Laki fell down into it.

"Now it's just me and you… and your weapon," Awekura said as she looked at Soul in disgust.

Maka lifted Soul and started swinging him over her head. "The legendary move of the scythe meister…WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled as Soul grew bigger.

Out of the shadows William walked in front of Maka, not noticing her, "Hey Awekura, my dad got frozen again, I have to stay with…" He began to say but was stopped when Maka accidently cut him in half.

William fell to the ground in two pieces, his eyes growing dark. "I guess, despite his entire family being immortal…he wasn't," Soul said as he looked at William.

A few minuets passed and Kid flew back on his skateboard with the two sisters in hand, "So what happened in my absence… oh my…"

"How… How could you?!" Awekura managed to say weakly.

It had been her responsibility to protect him whenever her good for nothing brother got frozen again. She didn't think it was fair, sure she was evil… but just because she couldn't be killed they killed the one thing that actually meant something to her?

She was unable to move. In fact, she was caught completely off guard. She had thought that she would finally be able to beat Maka; for she lived in fear that she would die by Maka's hands, as the other kishin had. To be honest that was the only reason she had ever wanted to kill Maka; she didn't want her to find a way to kill her first. I guess she had waited too long to strike…

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! ONLY TWO MORE TO GO... or mabey only one! XD  
I really appreciate all of the wonderful reviews. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS AGAIN,**

**BROCCOLIO **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

*In Awekura's Home*

Maka stood there standing about four feet away from Awekura. Normally, Awekura would have jumped at the opportunity chance to kill Maka.

"What are you waiting for Maka?" Soul asked confused at why she wasn't finishing the fight once and for all.

"Right; sorry," Maka said as she charged at Awekura.

She sliced Awekura in half just as she had done to William.

Awekura just looked up at Maka. She had known she had been defeated. Even if she was immortal it would take her weeks to reform into a whole body and she knew she would never be given that kind of time.

She had thought she was a pretty good kishin. She was immortal, she was married to a kishin (even if he was dead no), and had a nephew. Oh, how wrong she was. It seemed that no matter how much her family tried they always failed in the end.

First, her brother kept freezing himself in his own ice pillars. Then her husband died when he was punched in the face by a girl. Next was William who allowed himself to be caught off guard and then sliced in half. Finally, came herself. She had let her emotions get the best of her…

Awekura closed her eyes. She no longer cared what happened to her. She sat there, waiting. However, the only thing that happened was everyone began to softly talk. She opened her eyes slightly and to her surprise, William was standing right in front of her.

"How? I saw you get cut in half and I know you're not immortal!" Awekura said shocked.

"Well, I never did get the chance to be immortal. However, I was granted with the power of a weapon and I taught myself illusion. I met Maka in an _interesting_ way. You see, she wanted to destroy you and I knew how to. You told me that the only way to kill an immortal is to drive them insane – like what happened to your husband – or have someone very close to them take it from them. However, I knew you wouldn't just let me take it from you so Maka and I made this 'plan' to destroy you. It looks like it worked perfectly." William said smiling as he walked up to Awekura.

"You traitor!" Awekura said as if she were spitting out venom.

After a few minutes William had drained all of the immortality out of Awekura and it all went into him. Awekura closed her eyes and died without saying another word.

William looked down at his feet. He was glad to be immortal, but he had no idea if he wanted to use it for the better good, or for his own personal gain.

He turned towards Maka, "I can no longer be near any of you. So please, do not follow me and do not try to stop me." William said and with that he disappeared without a trace.

"I don't know about you, but I'm glad that is over!" Cole said as he climbed out of the hole with Laki on his back.

"YAY! PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Laki yelled.

"How can you even care that it's over? YOU WERE IN A HOLE THE WHOLE TIME!" Black Star yelled as he stood up.

"You wouldn't know either! You were knocked out for the whole fight!" Kid yelled.

"Well, just to be fair, you left in the middle of the fight!" Soul pointed out as her shifted back into his human form.

"Guys, shouldn't we be more worried about William right now?" Tsubaki asked gently.

"Who cares about him right now? The only important thing is that we one! It's the only cool thing that has happened in awhile." Soul said smiling showing off his shark like teeth.

"Who said it was over?" Kilkay asked.

"Yeah, don't think you can kill our master and get away with it!" Kayto said.

"It's you! I never thought I'd see you two ever again!" Maka said as she stared at the weapon and meister pair that she had met so long ago. She had almost left Soul to be partners with Kayto all because she didn't want to tell him she was falling into insanity. What a huge mistake that would have been.

"Our master might have died without a fight, but we won't. We could care less about her nephew! My sister and I are going to do whatever it takes to avenge her death and complete her goal of killing you!" Kayto said.

**I KNOW, I KNOW! LATE CHAPTER, SORRY…**

**OK, SO I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT THEN I THOUGHT – THAT WAS A REALLY BORING DEFEAT. SO, I DECIDED TO BRING BACK KAYTO AND KILKAY. IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER THEM THEY ARE IN CHAPTERS 7-9. XD**

**So now I have no idea how many more chapters there will be, but at least two. **

**Please, PlEaSe, PLeASe, PLEaSE, PLEASE! READE AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU,**

**Broccolio **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

*Battle With Kilkay and Kayto*

As Kayto transformed into a bow and arrow Kilkay did a front flip and caught him in mid are. Everyone starred in awe at their grace. Except for Soul. As he transformed into a scythe all he said was, "Show off!"

Maka caught him and spun him in the air numerous times as if to show that Kilkay wasn't the only one who could do cool tricks with her weapon. "We can take them Soul!" Maka said as she charged at Kilkay.

Everyone else transformed into their weapon but they dared not interfere. They all knew this fight was between Maka/Soul and Kilkay/Kayto. They watched as the two pairs of meister and weapon fought against each other. They were ready to interfere if things got out of hand, but not until that was needed.

Maka had no chance to go on offense as she had to keep using Soul to block all of the arrows that were shot at her. Finally, Maka managed to get close enough that she was able to cut Kilkay's side. She let out a cry of pain as the scythe cut through her, but she was able to jump away before she got sliced in half.

Kilkay got angry and started taking out five arrows at a time and shot them at Maka. She managed to block four of the five of them, but one of them sliced her shoulder. Maka let go of Soul with one hand a grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you alright Maka?" Soul asked worried.

"I-I'm f-fine," Maka stammered as she let go of her shoulder and grabbed Soul with two hands again.

"Soul Resonance!" Kilkay and Kayto yelled in unison.

Their soul resonance looked a lot more powerful than it had when Maka had done it Kayto. This time there seemed to be a wall of fire surrounding them and there were very strong winds blowing around the fire.

"Now, I'll take care of your friends! I don't want them interfering!" Kilkay yelled over the fire and wind. She shot three arrows threw the fire with what looked like a shield of wind.

Maka tried to run over to stop it, but it was way to fast for her to catch. The arrows made impact with her friends and exploded. She heard their screams, but they faded away as if the wind pushed them back... Or worse, as if the wind had killed them.

She starred at where her friends had been standing - totally distracted from the fight. She could feel the tears streaming down her face.

All of a sudden she was snapped back into reality when she heard Soul's voice.

"Maka, watch out!"

For once, Maka wished things had gone in slow motion, but instead it all happened so fast.

Five arrows that were on fire had been shot at her. And before you knew it, Soul had transformed back into a human and was hit with all five arrows. He was thrown across the room and laid limply on the ground.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed.

She turned toward Kilkay and Kayto as she herself transformed into a weapon. Just as she had done when she fought Asura.

She charged Kilkay ignoring the arrows that were shot at her as Kilkay's desperate attempt for defense. Maka transformed her arm into a weapon an sliced at Kilkay until she fell on the ground dead. With no regret in her eyes she picked up Kayto (who was stil in his bow and arrow form) and broke him in half with ease.

Then, all was silent... To silent. Maka transformed back into her regular self and looked around the room. When she spotted Soul on the floor she ran over to him.

"Soul, are you ok? Soul! Please Soul, be ok... You have to be ok!" Maka said with tears streaming down her face.

Soul half opened his eyes and grunted, "Y-you idiot. I-i-it's not l-like you t-t-to get dis-stracted."

Soul looked at her and smiled when he saw she was crying, "D-don't c-cry, i-it doesn't f-fit y-you."

Maka wanted to smile, as if to show everything would be ok, but instead more tears poured out.

Soul managed to whisper the words, "s-smile for m-me."

So Maka did the best she could and smiled.

"Y-yep t-that's the s-smile I f-fell in l-l-love with..." Soul's words faded and his eyes stopped seeing. Instead the just starred, starred at nothing.

Maka felt his body go limp in her arms. She managed to say, "I love you, Soul. I always have." She burst into more tears as she held Soul in her arms.

* * *

***Cries* Man, I didn't mean to make it this sad!**

**Ok, so there is only 1 more chapter, but I have an idea for a sequal. However, I will only make the sequal if you guys want one.**

**I am sooooo sorry for such a late update.**

**I teared while writing this chapter.**

**Anyways, even though it's sad, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I think throughout the chapters I have gotten better at writing and suspense!**

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Until then - read and review!**

**-Broccolio**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yep, this is the last chapter.**

**I want to say thank you for all of you readres who stuck with my story all the way until the end. It really means a lot to me - and all of your reviews brightened up my day.**

**Also, it has been brought to my attention that I have yet to do the disclamer...**

**Broccolio: Maka, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Maka: No.**

**Broccolio: Why not?**

**Maka: Because I hate you.**

**Broccolio: How... How could you say such a thing to me?! *goes into corner and cries***

**Black Star: Ha, serves you right! I mean yo****_u did _****kill Soul. YAHOO!**

**Broccolio: *comes out of corner* Fine then, I'll just get Kid to do it. Kid-**

**Death the Kid: No, not to so done as asymmetrical as you!**

**Patty: It's ok Broccolio! My big sis can do the disclaimer!**

**Liz: Ok... Fine.**

**Tsubaki: How nice of you Liz!**

**Liz: Broccolio does not nor ever will own Soul Eater or any of the characters except the ones she made up.**

* * *

Chapter 23 Last Chapter!

*1 day after the fight with Kilkay and Kayto*

Maka walked through the doors of the Death Room only to meet up with

her father and Lord Death.

"Oh Maka! I'm so glad your ok!" Spirit said as he hugged his daughter.

However, all she did was push him away.

"How can you be so cheerful when..." Maka was unable to finish her

sentence when she broke into tears.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Maka. Soul's death will be very hard on

all of us," Lord Death said compassionately.

But upon hearing the word death, Maka cried harder. She didn't want to

accept the fact he was gone. They had been through so much together and

he was always protecting her. He would always put his life on the line

to keep her alive - and in the end, he died because of that.

"Listen Maka, if it makes you feel any better, we are going to hold a

big funeral for Soul in two or three days." Lord Death said.

"How would that make me feel any better?!" Maka said between sobs as

she ran out of the death room. Pushing her father out of the way in the process.

Once maka was gone, Spirit leaned against the wall and said to Lord Death, "Personally, I think it's better for maka the little octopus head is out of her life."

"Reaper Chop!" Lord Death said while hitting spirit up side the head

harder than usual.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Spirit yelled.

"After all your daughter' s been through - your happy that she lost her

best friend?!" Lord Death said quite angry.

"Well, what can I say" Spirit said calmly.

"Just shut up spirit before reaper chop you so hard you actually die!"

Lord Death said.

"Whoa, don't get all violent!" Spirit said a little intimidated.

*With Maka in the DWMA*

"Maka! I'm so sorry about soul! If you don't mind - I prepared a speech

for him and so has Black Star for the funeral. And I'm pretty sure Kid, Liz, and Patty are working on one all together." Tsubaki said kindly.

"That's very kind of all of you. And I'm happy you guys are all ok from

the fight." Maka said putting a fake smile on her face.

Once Maka walked off Tsubaki walked over to Black Star and said, "You

know, I think maka is feeling a little better."

"Why would you say that?" Black Star asked.

"Because, today she was smiling!" Tsubaki said happily.

"I thought you were smarter than that Tsubaki... If losing Soul was

hard on me - then it must have crushed Maka," Black Star said

sympathetically.

"I figured that was the case. I just wish she would smile without

hiding something. Like things could go back to the way they were. But,

since they won't - you have to write a heart felt letter for the

funeral." Tsubaki said.

"What?! I have to write some depressing speech for my best friend's

funeral?! I doubt Soul would want that from me," Black Star stated.

"Actually, I want you to write something happy. You know, so we can

lift everyone's spirit up!" Tsubaki said.

"Alright, I'll try..." Black Star said.

*with Kid, Liz, and Patty*

"Ok! We finished the speech!" Kid said happily.

"More like you finished the speech." Liz said calmly.

"Yeah, apparently we aren't symmetrical enough to help." Patty said.

"Well, there are no worries. Cause I made it eight sentences with eight

words in those sentences." Kid said happily.

"Don't you think that's too much?I doubt Maka wants an overly

symmetrical speech." Liz asked.

"Nonsense! How could you even think that? Everyone likes things to be

symmetrical!" Kid replied shocked.

"Can I read it to everyone?" Patty asked.

"No I am. You will stand in the back and agree with what I wrote." Kid

said.

"Aww," Patty said.

"Whatever," Liz said.

*At the funeral*

"We are all going to miss the weapon, Soul 'Eater' Evans. He was a very

good partner for Maka and would do anything for her. Though the two of

them fought a lot, you could tell they were best friends. So as his

friend - I can say I will miss him greatly." Tsubaki said as she

started off with the speeches.

Black Star took the stage next. "I don't think it's fair! I spend my

entire life trying to be number one and be better then the gods - but then

Soul goes and joins the gods up in the heavens! How am I supposed to beat

the coolest person ever? Soul was my best friend and I know wherever he

is - he will always be watching over Maka. I hope wherever he is - that

Soul thinks its "cool" enough for him!"

When Black Star sat down - Kid, Liz, and Patty took the stage. "We all know Soul was a

great weapon. He managed to stay cool, even though unsymmetrical.

Wherever he is now - he will watch over Maka. Soul always cared for

Maka, no matter what. He better become symmetrical wherever he is now.

He will be on Maka's mind forever. We will all miss him so very much.

Soul Eater will always be in out hearts."

"We loved Souk and are going to miss him. We are really sorry for you

Maka." Liz said at the end of Kid's speech.

Kid fainted upon Liz speaking.

"Oh great... I made him faint..." Liz said.

"Well, that's what happens when you make Kid's perfectly symmetrical

speech, unsymmetrical by adding in the last part." Patty said as she

and Liz carried Kid back to their seat.

Finally, Maka walked up on stage. "Soul was more than just a weapon, he

was my roommate, classmate, and my best friend. Even though he was

incredibly stubborn and hard to get through to - he cared. He cared

about all of his friends. He was the only person I fully opened up to -

so losing him was extremely hard. I am going to miss him greatly as I

know all of you are as well. I wanted..." Maka began to tear up before

she could finish.

Tsubaki ran up to her and tried to console her, but maka pushed her

away and ran off.

*that night*

Maka left the apartment cause it felt to empty without Soul. Once

outside she saw Soul's motor cycle. As much as she hated the thing - she

got on it and drove off. Soon enough she came to a field.

She jumped off of the bike and walked onto the soft grass.

Maka looked up at the stars and yelled at them. "You idiot, Soul! Why?

Why did you have to leave me?"

She soon started crying again as she sat down in the grass and put her

head between her knees.

"Tell me Soul... How am I supposed to get stronger when the reason I

had wanted to is gone? Were you not strong enough?! Why Soul! You...

You jerk!" Maka said in between sobs.

"Why did you have to die for me? I love you soul - and I always will.

But your gone now! How do I get stronger when the only thing that

mattered to me is dead. It's all my fault. I'm sorry..."

* * *

**That concludes my first fanfiction! **

**I'm sorry for it being so sad - I hadn't planned it like that...**

**Once again, thank you all for sticking with my story.**

**Let me know if you want a sequel to this story or not. :)**

**Please review one last time! **

**For the last time on this story,**

**-Broccolio**


End file.
